pisarkifandomcom-20200213-history
Jadwiga Szeptycka
Jadwiga Szeptycka '(1883-1939) – ur.16.03.1883, zm. 1939, pisarka, archeolożka, etnografka. Zwana przez najbliższych Inką, urodziła się w Siemianicach niedaleko Kępna. Była córką Marii z Fredrów Szembekowej i Piotra Szembeka. Odebrała dokładne i wszechstronne wykształcenie. Jako nastolatka, wraz z młodszą siostrą Zofią (która wstąpiła potem do Niepokalanek i przybrała imię zakonne Maria Krysta) założyła Związek Dzieci Polskich (organizację dzieci ziemian, której zadaniem było zbieranie składek pieniężnych i przesyłanie ich do redakcji „Dziennika Poznańskiego” w celu wspierania Czytelni Ludowych i dzieci wrzesińskich) oraz zorganizowała tajną szkołę, która funkcjonowała w latach 1898-1904 w Siemianicach i okolicznych miejscowościach.thumb|Jadwiga Szeptycka (źródło: Socjum Kępno) Często bywała wraz z matką i rodzeństwem w Przyłbicach koło Jaworowa (województwo lwowskie) u swoich wujostwa Janów Szeptyckich oraz w ukochanej przez Marię z Fredrów – Beńkowej Wiszni. Tam, przy budowaniu fortecy w ogrodzie, poznała swojego przyszłego męża – Leona Szeptyckiego. Ona była prawnuczką autora ''Zemsty, on – wnukiem (jego matka, malarka i pisarka – Zofia Szeptycka to córka komediopisarza, siostra Jana Aleksandra – ojca Marii), choć dzieliło ich zaledwie sześć lat. Ślub odbył się w 1902 roku, po uroczystości Inka przeniosła się wraz z mężem do Przyłbic. Oto co zapamiętała z opowieści o tym ślubie najmłodsza córka Jadwigi – Elżbieta z Szeptyckich Weymanowa: „Ślub moich rodziców, odbył się w Siemianicach 15.10.1902 w dzień św. Jadwigi. Udzielał go Metropolita Andrzej Szeptycki, brat pana młodego, za dyspensą Ojca św., z racji na pokrewieństwo młodych. (…) Ze względu na zamiłowania etnograficzne mojej Matki, orszak poprzedzało 2 konnych drużbów z Siemianic, Nawrot i Trzęsicki, w dawnych siemianickich strojach. Wieczorem panna młoda z wszystkimi pannami, odtańczyły siemianicki taniec "ze świecami", a następnie urządzono autentyczne oczepiny. Pogoda była śliczna. Bawiono się doskonale” (źródło: www.fmmlabunie.pl ). A tak pisał o nim wysłannik „Kuriera Poznańskiego”: „Ślub sprowadził do Siemianic licznych gości weselnych. Wśród groźnych, czarnych chmur, które ze wszech stron kłębią się wokoło nas i chciałyby nas okryć raz na zawsze całunem śmierci – jak jasny płomień słońca podnoszący dusze, rozgrzewający serca, wyglądał ów orszak ślubny, który wczoraj rano przy bladej pogodzie jesiennej posuwał się poważnie z pałacu siemianickiego do pobliskiego kościoła. Powszechny udział w uroczystościach wszystkich warstw społecznych nie pozwalał zapomnieć, że praca społeczna w Siemianicach nie jest czczem hasłem, że Wielkopolska oddaje Galicyi dzielne serce niewieście, które w nowem swem ognisku rodzinnem pielęgnować będzie dalej tradycye swych rodzinnych kątów” (Żychliński 1889: 117-118). Para miała ósemkę dzieci. Elżbieta Weymanowa, wspominając dzieciństwo, pisze, że wszystkie wychowywane były po spartańsku. Dzieci kładło się spać na sienniku i pod kocem, a ubierało w rzeczy po starszym rodzeństwie, w pokoju do nauki były twarde ławki, natomiast przy stole należało zjadać bez grymasów wszystko, co było podane. '''Poetka religijna, autorka mszału, adaptatorka i tłumaczka Inka od najmłodszych lat marzyła o twórczości literackiej. Już jako mała dziewczynka redagowała i ilustrowała dla najbliższej rodziny pisemko „Poniedziałek”, później zwane „Latawce”, w którym umieszczała wiersze, krótkie opowiadania, ciekawostki, rebusy. Jako starsza panienka pisze dużo: pamiętniki, nowele, próbuje tłumaczyć z języków angielskiego i francuskiego. Debiutuje w wieku 16 lat w „Dzienniku Poznańskim” poetyckim opisem Siemianic, zatytułowanym Rodzinne kąty, w którym zawiera również (napisane Mickiewiczowskim trzynastozgłoskowcem) charakterystyki obrzędów i zwyczajów ludowych: „Po Bożym Narodzeniu dni kilka, co roku, Gdy ziemia się pokryła całunami zmroku, Przyszła gromadka ludzi z włódarzem na przedzie, Który światłem latarki pochód przed dom wiedzie… Przed oknami naszymi stanął orszak cały I odwieczną kantyczką ciasnym ścisnął kołem, I przez owych wieśniaków śpiewane pospołem Ulubione kolędy radośnie zabrzmiały… Po każdej zwrotce cisza… Włodarz na znak dzwoni A uzbrojeni w bicze chłopcy wprawnej dłoni – Rozstawieni po drodze zajazdowej całej, Trzaskali z nich na wiwat, że aż szyby drżały…” Najmłodsza córka wspomina twórczość swojej matki następująco: „Po śmierci ojca, Piotra Szembeka, gdy moja Matka ukończyła 13 lat, moja babka specjalnie starannie dobierała nauczycieli, by dać dzieciom chowanym bez ojca, jak najlepsze wykształcenie. Rozwinęły się w ten sposób liczne zdolności mojej matki, które miały zaowocować w jej dalszym życiu. Zdolności literackie, odziedziczone po Fredrach, wyrażały się w bardzo pięknych wierszach/; przede wszystkim w poemacie Rodzinne Kąty, w pięknym wierszu do matki, z podziękowaniem za wychowanie i z refrenem: „za to Ci Matko cześć” i w wierszu do narzeczonego, a potem męża, Leona Szeptyckiego, zaczynającego się: „Pójdziemy razem w życia znój, na radość i wesele, Nie będziesz sam, kochany mój, spełnimy kielich do dna” (źródło: www.fmmlabunie.pl ) Dalej mówi również o innych jeszcze dziedzinach słowa pisanego, w których swoich sił próbowała Inka. Przede wszystkim układała teksty i melodie do pieśni kościelnych oraz dłuższe utwory religijne, nowelę Anioł Pański '' drukował „Przewodnik Katolicki” (1924/1925), a ''Palec Boży ''opublikowała we Włocławku w 1929 roku. W późniejszym okresie życia, na podstawie francuskich, niemieckich, ukraińskich i polskich źródeł liturgicznych, opracowała mszalik do nabożeństwa pt. ''W kościele i w cerkwi ''(Kraków 1926), umożliwiający Polakom uczestniczenie we mszy nie tylko w obrządku łacińskim, ale również grekokatolickim. Potrzebę taką miała sama Jadwiga. Przyłbice były wsią ruską, w której znajdowała się stara, drewniana cerkiew; kościół rzymskokatolicki oddalony był od dworku Szeptyckich o dwa kilometry – jeździło się do niego w niedzielę, natomiast w tygodniu Inka uczestniczyła we mszy grekokatolickiej. Zresztą z działalności ekumenicznej Szeptyccy w okolicy słynęli. Gdy Inka miała osiemnaście lat, napisała powieść historyczną dla młodzieży ''Kasztelanka, której akcja dzieje się w czasach Władysława Łokietka, miała ona zaznajamiać młodzież z polską historią, ale też autorka za pomocą historycznego kostiumu, tendencyjnie i z zapałem wskazywała, że nie można ufać pruskim podszeptom. Książka ta była lekturą szkolną zalecaną przez Towarzystwo Szkoły Ludowej Galicji. Jadwiga była również tłumaczką i adaptatorką angielskiej powieści dla dzieci Jaś-Ptaś. Przyjaciel ptaszków ''(autorstwa May Crommelin), która doczekała się dwu wydań i była przed wojną niezwykle popularna. 'Badaczka Wielkopolski' Jadwiga była uzdolniona muzycznie i plastycznie. Te ostatnie zdolności wykorzystała szczególnie w swoich badaniach etnograficznych i archeologicznych dzięki którym stworzyła pionierskie prace na temat wielkopolskiej kultury ludowej. Zanim jednak to się stało, w roku 1897 przystąpiła wraz z siostrą do badań archeologicznych cmentarzyska z okresu rzymskiego w rodzinnej wsi. Miała wówczas 14 lat, Zofia – 12, a wśród licznych adeptów coraz modniejszej na przełomie wieków archeologii trudno spotkać kobiety. Orząc pole w pobliżu Siemianic, jeden z rolników znalazł ozdobne skorupki i małe przedmioty z brązu. Przyniósł je do dworu miejscowy nauczyciel Józef Schrwentke. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, zafascynowane panienki postanowiły przeprowadzić badania terenowe, co zważywszy na ich wiek i brak doświadczenia było pomysłem bardzo śmiałym; do sprawy podeszły jednak poważnie. Nawiązały kontakt z dr. Bolesławem Erzepkim, kustoszem Muzeum Towarzystwa Przyjaciół Nauk w Poznaniu. Odkopały kilka grobów z epoki rzymskiej, a wykopaliska, po odrysowaniu i opisaniu, przekazały do tego Muzeum. Wyniki prac z pierwszego etapu badań zostały opublikowane w 1902 roku w rocznikach Towarzystwa Przyjaciół Nauki w Poznaniu (''Sprawozdanie z poszukiwań archeologicznych odbytych ostatniemi laty w Siemianicach (powiat kępiński) podała Jadwiga Szembekówna, „Roczniki” TPNP 1902, t 29.). Jadwiga dokonała opisu czternastu grobowców, omówiła dokładnie inwentarz grobowy i podała położenie przedmiotów względem siebie; tekst ilustruje kilkadziesiąt wykonanych przez autorkę rysunków, dołączyła doń również dwa plany: schematyczny plan najbliższej okolicy i plan cmentarzyska. Podkreślenia wymaga fakt, iż Inka nie ograniczyła się tylko do opisu, ale próbowała wyciągnąć też ze swych obserwacji wnioski. Trafnie zwróciła uwagę na fakt intencjonalnego odkształcania siłą niektórych wyrobów metalowych – rytualne niszczenie powiązane z paleniem na stosie przedmiotów towarzyszących zmarłemu było charakterystyczne dla zwyczajów kultury przeworskiej. Należy więc docenić nie tylko zapał i przebojowość młodej ziemianki, ale przede wszystkim ambicję i fakt, że przystępując do badań musiała zapoznać się z dostępną literaturą fachową. Warto nadmienić, że po ślubie Jadwigi i związanym z nim opuszczeniu Siemianic, prace archeologiczne kontynuowała jej młodsza siostra – Zofia (Sprawozdanie z poszukiwań archeologicznych w Siemianicach (powiat kępiński) odbytych w latach 1902 i 1903 podała Zofia Szembekówna, „Roczniki” TPNP 1905, t. 31.). Nieco później Inka zaczęła zbierać materiały do prac o charakterze etnograficznym. Młodsza siostra wspominała, że na problematykę ludoznawczą naprowadził Jadwigę obraz namalowany przez ich stryja Stanisława w 1873 roku, zatytułowany Kościół w Opatowie. Zauważyła wówczas, że chłopi stojący przed świątynią są inaczej ubrani niż jej współcześni i postanowiła katalogować, opisywać i rysować swoje obserwacje. Nie można jednak zapomnieć o innych czynnikach, które wpłynęły na pojawienie się u Szembekówny zainteresowań badawczych. Jak wspomniano wyżej dziewczynki zaangażowane były w działalność oświatową wśród okolicznych chłopów, miały więc okazję stykać się z barwnym wówczas życiem wsi. Wspomnieć należy też o szczególnym położeniu Siemianic – wsi na styku Wielkiego Księstwa Poznańskiego, Śląska Opolskiego i Królestwa Kongresowego, z działającymi na wyobraźnię ruinami zamku bolesławieckiego oraz znaleziskami archeologicznymi z biegnącego wzdłuż tutejszej rzeki Prosny szlaku bursztynowego. Wreszcie trzecia rzecz – panujący za sprawą matki, Marii Szembekowej, kult pamiątek, historii, każący gromadzić w dworze liczne dokumenty, oryginały pism, portrety, archiwalia i rodzinne przedmioty, z których każdy obarczony był długą, przechowywaną skrzętnie i powtarzaną z satysfakcją i nabożeństwem historią. Etnograficzny entuzjazm Inki wspierał przyjeżdżający często do Siemianic dalszy krewny, Włodzimierz Szembek, wnuk Włodzimierza Dzieduszyckiego, założyciela sławnego lwowskiego muzeum, który – podobnie jak dziadek – był miłośnikiem i zbieraczem zabytków kultury ludowej; odwiedzając Inkę przywoził zawsze materiały do jej zbiorów, szczególnie lingwistyczne. Częstym gościem Szembeków był także odwiedzający swoje rodzinne strony profesor Kazimierz Morawski (filolog klasyczny, historyk, profesor i rektor Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego, prezes Polskiej Akademii Umiejętności), który to z kolei zachęcił naszą bohaterkę do nawiązania kontaktu z Sewerynem Udzielą – przewodniczącym działu etnograficznego Komisji Archeologicznej Polskiej Akademii Umiejętności. Efektem niesamowicie dokładnych poszukiwań i obserwacji była praca Przyczynki do etnografii Wielkopolski (ogłoszona w Materiałach Antropologiczno-Archeologicznych i Etnograficznych” 1906, t. 8), która wraz z publikacją młodszej siostry Zofii Dalsze przyczynki do etnografii Wielkopolski („Materiały Antropologiczno-Archeologiczne i Etnograficzne” 1912, t. 12) uchodzi za największy po Kolbergu zbiór materiałów o kulturze ludowej tego regionu. We wstępie do Przyczynków ich autorka (ukrywająca swe nazwisko) wołała o rozwój badań etnograficznych w Wielkopolsce: „Chciałoby się wielkim głosem roznieść, że w tej dzielnicy, zaniedbanej nieomal zupełnie przez etnografa, giną z każdym dniem i rokiem cenne pamiątki i że ich wnet zabraknie! Chciałoby się wołać o ich ratunek w imieniu tego nieszczęśliwego wielkopolskiego ludu, który stapia się walką nad siły, zatapia cały w kwestii narodowego bytu, traci szybko dawne cechy i zwyczaje, a nie nęci badacza ani rozgłośną harmonią swej pieśni, ani rozsławioną krasą przyodziewku, ani wreszcie dzikim urokiem kraju”. W publikacji zdołała zgromadzić 39 pieśni z melodiami z Siemianic i 15 z sąsiedniej Słupi, a z dalszych okolic – gdzie docierała dzięki podróżom do rodziny i znajomych – około 20. Poza tym zebrała melodie do obrzędów, 12 opisów dożynek, 17 wesel, 7 innych obrzędów oraz zabaw, 33 opisy strojów, 4 podania oraz wiadomości dotyczące budownictwa, zdobnictwa wnętrz, ornamentowania sprzętów domowych i sposobów ozdobnego znakowania wymłóconego zboża. Pracę zamyka obszerny słowniczek gwarowy obejmujący 440 pozycji, przysłowia, zwroty oraz zestawy imion, nazwisk i przezwisk chłopskich. Materiały opisowe zilustrowała własnymi rysunkami, fotografiami i tablicami barwnymi (materiał ilustracyjny obejmuje między innymi 45 rysunków i dwa zdjęcia z dziedziny strojów, 8 rysunków z zakresu architektury ludowej). Warto przyjrzeć się temu spisowi zawartości pracy Jadwigi Szeptyckiej i uświadomić sobie, że napisała ją młodziutka kobieta, która odebrała wykształcenie domowe, jakkolwiek wszechstronne i dokładne, to zmierzające raczej do rozwijania towarzyskich zalet kobiety, a na pewno nie przygotowujące do prowadzenia zaawansowanych naukowych badań.thumb|Rodzina Inki (źródło: Socjum Kępno) Warto dodać, że siostry Szembekówny starały się naukową pasją zarazić swoje koleżanki. Nieco przesadnie można więc powiedzieć, że na początku ubiegłego wieku dały początek kobiecej szkole etnografii. I tak do Dalszych przyczynków ''Zofii wszelkie rysunki i fotografie oraz niektóre opisy wykonała Emilia Sczaniecka, Eugenia Morawska dała opisy z Oporowa, Helena Lossowowa z Boruszyna zaangażowana była w zdobywanie materiałów, a Zofia z Szembeków Niemojowska zebrała w swej rodzinnej Słupi wszelkie zamieszczone w publikacji melodie i teksty. Wreszcie Iza Szołdrska wykonała zdjęcie wieśniaka z Żydowa. Dziś możemy tylko próbować sobie wyobrażać, jak zainteresowania folklorystyczne i ludoznawcze wytrącały nową jakość z dotychczasowych, uświęconych tradycją, zajęć młodych ziemianek. Pieśń do narzeczonego Po ślubie w 1902 roku Inka przeniosła się do Przyłbic koło Jaworowa. Tam również prowadziła badania archeologiczne i etnograficzne, te pierwsze w Tarnowicy, w powiecie jaworowskim, opublikowane następnie w „Przeglądzie Archeologicznym” (1928, t. 3); drugie - opracowała w artykule pt. ''Przyczynki do etnografii powiatu jaworowskiego przedstawionym na posiedzeniu Komisji Etnograficznej Polskiej Akademii Umiejętności w 1935 roku, który przygotowywała do druku, niestety wybuch wojny te plany zniweczył. Ostatnim przedsięwzięciem Inki było – w obliczu zbliżającej się wojny – zabezpieczenie kolekcji pamiątek z Siemianic. Tuż przed jej wybuchem zdążyła uczestniczyć jeszcze w ślubie swojej córki Krystyny. Był lipiec 1939 roku. Pan młody wraz z większością młodych mężczyzn uczestniczył w uroczystości w mundurze oficera rezerwy. Na początku września Jadwiga upewniła się, że wszystkie dzieci są bezpieczne, a sama z mężem zwlekała z ucieczką, ponieważ bała się o przebywającą niedaleko Lwowa synową z wnukami i o Przyłbice. 27 września Szeptyccy zostali zaaresztowani przez NKWD, Leon miał zostać rozstrzelany. Jadwiga dobrowolnie zdecydowała się dzielić los męża. W przywoływanych przeze mnie na początku wspomnieniach ich najmłodszej córki pojawił się utwór Inki Pieśń do narzeczonego,'' miał on i taką strofę: „Pójdziemy razem w życia bój, W koleje nam nieznane, A gdzie Cię los zawiedzie Twój, Tam ja przy Tobie stanę”. Bibliografia - ''Wielkopolski Słownik Biograficzny, pod red. A. Gąsiorowskiego i J. Topolskiego, Poznań 1983; - S. Błaszczyk, Jadwiga Szeptycka i Zofia Szembekówna, „Literatura Ludowa” 1965, nr 2-3; - Z. Jednorowska, Prace archeologiczne Zofii i Jadwigi Szembekównych, „Rocznik Biblioteki PAN w Krakowie” rok XLIII (1998); - J. Pietrzak, Nie tylko „Kolberg w spódnicy”, „Kierunki” 1974, nr 27; - W. Przewoźny, Jadwiga Szeptycka, w: Etnografowie i ludoznawcy polscy. Sylwetki, szkice biograficzne, t. 1, pod red. E. Fryś-Pietraszkowej, A. Kowalskiej-Lewickiej, A. Spiss, Kraków 2002. Autorka hasła: Joanna Krajewska Kategoria:Pisarki według epoki Kategoria:1851-1900 Szeptycka Jadwiga